


Will You Be My Babe-Chan Forever?

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita does not approve, Ennoshita likes romance movies, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, Terushima you were so close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: Terushima &/ Ennoshita Chikara, AnyFandom: Haikyuu!! YOI, Free!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: nsfw is fine, as is literally anything else, be freeDo Not Wants: N/APrompt:TIME: The wrong timePLACE: That one special placeBabe-chan returns, Ennoshita does not agree,





	Will You Be My Babe-Chan Forever?

“Okay you can open your eyes now!” Terushima exclaimed, proud of himself.

“Yuuji… Yuuji this is amazing,” Ennoshita said, awestruck at their destination. “How did you even find this place?” 

“Lots of emails and internet searching. So much searching,” Terushima admitted.

“I can’t believe you found this place, and I would have thought it wouldn’t even be here by now!” Ennoshita said, tears in his eyes.

Terushima had spent the last six months thinking about how to do this. The last four months he had actually spent researching this location. Ennoshita had a favorite old romance movie. It wasn’t even that popular when it came out, much less in the thirty years since its release. But Ennoshita absolutely loved this movie and Terushima was determined to get Ennoshita to the set of the town. It took some tracking down since the clocktower had burned down twenty years ago and the town’s name had recently been changed since there was new development on the north side of town, and this section was the historic district. 

“So where do you wanna go first Chikara-chan?” Terushima asked, nudging Ennoshita’s side. 

“Everywhere,” Ennoshita smiled, still in awe of being here.

“Well, let’s get started!” Terushima said, taking Ennoshita’s hand in his.

The next few hours were some of Terushima’s happiest. Ennoshita marveled over seeing the town up close, and took tons of pictures of the backdrops to his favorite scenes. A few of them were recreations of kissing scenes and Terushima was more than happy to provide services for those pictures.

After taking Ennoshita to a restaurant featured in the movie, Terushima was ready. It was time to take Ennoshita to the main square with the fountain. Ennoshita agreed of course because the sun was starting to set, making his favorite part of the town that much more beautiful.

“Chikara-chan?” Terushima asked nervously.

“Are you okay Yuuji?” Ennoshita asked, concerned about Terushima’s sudden nerves.

“Yes, it's just that I’ve been thinking a lot lately. And I kinda wanted to ask you something. It’s really important but I wanna do it right,” Terushima admitted.

“Well you can take your time but if it’s important you should probably ask me,” Ennoshita said, trying to keep calm - Terushima didn’t usually ask “important” questions.

“Alright here goes nothing. I love you Chikara-chan. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m glad that I get to spend mornings in our bed fighting about who’s turn it is to get out of bed and make the coffee. I’m glad that I have someone to watch cheesy romance movies with. I’m glad that I get to use the buddy system for everything from cooking dinner to going out to a friend’s wedding. And I wanna keep having you around for everything. Permanently.” Terushima took a deep breath before getting down on one knee and asking, “Will you be my Babe-chan forever?”

“Just for that I won’t tell you my answer until tomorrow.”

~~  
(He says yes)


End file.
